Looking in those eyes
by CGrascal One of a Kind
Summary: *Pandemioum in the streets* OMG! Rascal had written a Yamora. -_-; Anyway, my first Yamora, takes place after ep. 38.


Looking In Those Eyes

**Looking In Those Eyes  
A Yamora Fic**

~*~

_Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing a Yamroa fanfiction. I don't know if this would be good or not. So anyway, I hope you like this story._

"Sora, are you sure you got everything you need." I heard my mother talking to me outside of the kitchen. Obviously, she was surprised about what I was doing. The thing is I don't bake or cook any type of foods very often even though I had the knowledge I guess that I didn't have the time to bake anything.

"Yeah mom." I replied as I walked back to the stove as I checked the clock on the stove. "Just five minutes." I whispered. 

"Sora, what are you doing this afternoon?" my mom asked me.

"Yamato-kun and his band is having a concert and he invited all of us to go." I answered my question.

"Okay, I was just wondering." My mom replied. "I hope you have a good time there, dear."

"Thanks mom." I sat down on a chair and I sighed. "It seems like yesterday me and my mom didn't get along at all." I smiled and said to my myself. "However, now we're totally best friends and we can talk to each other on just about anything." I looked at the stove. "But, what about now?" I added. "Hey Sora-chan?" I looked at Biyomon who was standing there next to me. I smiled at my best friend. It was Hikari's and the others' idea to bring our digimon to the real world as a Christmas present for me and the other older kids in the Chosen Children. "What is it, Bi?" I asked. "Tell me again why are you doing this, Sora-chan?" she asked me. I looked up at the roof for a brief moment before I looked at Biyomon and I explained at my reasoning for baking. 

I don't know when I started when my thoughts were filled by visions of him. Maybe it was the fact that he seem to understand what I was going through emotionally. He also help me in my personal bout with the darkness that threatened to engulf my entire being. With your voice calling for me to wake up, I looked up at you and for a brief moment I guess I was smitten and felt some sort of attraction from you looking in your blue eyes that shows your emotion and right there it was a sense of worry and concern for me.

"I don't know Bi." I told my digimon. "Maybe, that day was I felt a certain bond for him. A sense of wanting to be with Yamato-kun." I brushed a strand of my auburn red hair away from my face and I continued. "I guess I had to admit that somewhere after the adventures we had to know that I developed an attraction of wanting to be with him. I'll admit that I probably love him."

"Kinda how you love your mother, Sora-chan?"

The timer went off as I walked over to the stove and I opened the oven door and I said. "Not exactly, I love my mom but this is different. A different kind of love I'm talking about." I pulled out the tray of chocolate chip cookies out and I placed it on the table for it to cool. "It's kind of hard to explain, but I'll try. I guess what I'm trying to say is I really would like to be with Yamato-kun and sure a sense of closeness that I just won't share with anyone else but someone I want to be very close too."

"Oh, I see." I heard Biyomon's response but something in the back of my mind told me that she didn't completely understand but I didn't mind. I place the cookies on a plate and placed it in the box that had a tag from me to Yamato. Closing my eyes and with a smile, I kissed my hand and placed my hand on the box hoping that I would have good luck today. I picked up the box and headed to the door. "Mom. I'm going now." I said as I left my home. "Alright, have fun Sora." I left with Biyomon to the park where Yamato-kun's band was performing.

~*~

"Hey Sora-chan, what's the problem?" Biyomon asked me.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I went over my plan over and over in my head. I would go backstage and meet Yamato and give his Christmas gift that I created with all of my heart. However, here I am stuck standing in front of the backstage door. Gabumon told me that he was going to tell Yama-kun....._Wait a minute! Did I just call Yamato Yama-kun?_....that I was here. Naturally, I should go and meet him and the sooner the better.

"Hey Sora-chan," Biyomon talked to me again. "why are you halting at this place?"

"To tell you the truth, I didn't know." I whispered barely audible to anyone who was nearby.

"Sora what are you doing here?" my heart almost jumped up in my throat when I heard that familar voice. I turned and sure enough there was Taichi and Agumon standing there. "Taichi..." I blurted out and then I noticed I had Yamato-kun gift still in my hand. I unsuccessfully tried to hide it from either Taichi or Agumon's view. True, Taichi is a good friend but at times he was way too nosey for his own good.

"Wow! Something smells yummy." I sighed. "Great, perfect timing for Gabumon to return from talking to Matt." I said to myself. I silently cursed my bad timing and now my awkwardness.

"I wouldn't mind having a bite." Agumon said with eagerness. Is food the only thing on Taichi's digimon's mind? It seems like that is the truth. "No way, you'll eat the whole box." Biyomon responded.

Taichi was looking at me obviously looking at my face. I couldn't help it but I felt like my face was burning a brighter shade of red every past moment. He opened his mouth and asked me "Is this for Yamato?"

"Please, just leave Taichi." I thought to myself. "Maybe, if I just slightly beat around the bush and just give a little pieces of information, he probably would leave to do what I needed to do." I took a deep breath and said. "Something like that."

"Your hand-made?" he asked me. "What was up with the questions?" I wondered. "True, best friends share a lot together and me and Taichi were good friends. But, they are things that people shouldn't poke their noses and wonder about it and this was one of those times."

"Its none of your business." I quickly replied. "Well, I was right wasn't I? This was totally none of Taichi's buisness and he really shouldn't be asking all these questions. Besides, shouldn't he be getting his seat inside for Yamato's and his band's concert.

"Don't you come in?" Obviously, Gabumon wasn't really understanding what was going on. "Why me?" I asked myself again.

"She keeps standing here and stirs uneasily for long time." My head snapped up at attention."Hey Biyomon!" I cried out in desperation. This is just not my day at all. I wished I should just find a hole to curl and die because which was worse. Taichi's prodding questions or my blushing which I was sure was now at a fire red color.

Taichi was still looking at me with a look of concern in his eyes. "Go ahead! Take it to him now. The concert begins soon."

"Uh-huh." I muttered out. "Well, he told me to go inside and give Yama-kun my gift." my mind was telling me. "So, why am I still standing there like my feet were cementing to the ground." I wondered to myself. "This is so embarassing."

I looked at Taichi with a nervous smile on my face. He walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder and then suddenly pushed me over to the door where Gabumon was still patiently keeping open for me. I almost lost my balance when he pushed me. My first thought were the cookies I had in the box. However, I managed to regain my footing. I turned around and I saw him motioning me to go inside. "Go quick." he shouted to me.

This is what I wanted, right? So, why was still had doubts about what I wanted to do."But..." I stuttered out to those who were around me.

Agumon took this oppurtunity to give the ultimate ultimanum in his case. "If you won't go inside, we'll eat it ourselves."

Knowing Agumon and his bottomless stomach, this was a threat not to be taken lightly from anyone especially right now. I finally smiled and said "I see. I'm going now..." Taking a deep breath, I turned around and walked inside to give Yamato my gift that I made for him. As I left, I heard Taichi giving a last words of encouragement. "Good luck, Sora." I smiled. "Thanks, Taichi." I whispered.

~*~

Once inside, I reached the room where Yamato was practicing. I heard him inside practicing his guitar. My, how it was music to my ears right now. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "I'm coming." I heard on the other side of the door. After a while, the door was opened and he stood there in front of me. "Hey Sora, what's going on?"

I stood there transfixed at his gaze. The blue, expressive, eyes that can show any define ezpression. I quickly shook my head and said. "Hey there Yamato. How are you?"

"I find, Sora." He replied. "By the way, why are you here?"

I took a deep breath and I showed the box in my hands and showed the box of cookies in my hand and I gave it to him. He looked at the cookies and looked at me. I held my breath for his reaction. He smiled at me and placing my box and held me close to him. "Thanks, Sora-chan."

"You're welcome, Yama-kun." I answered as I looked at him again. Yamato Ishida, one who I wanted to be with had accepted me.

"You should go to your seat. The concert is about to start. You should go to your seat."

I smiled at him. "Ok." I turned around and I walked toward my seat and the way to my seat, I place my hand over my heart and smiled to myself. I hope this would help my relationship with him will develop to something even more and it all started my looking in his eyes.


End file.
